User blog:KyleKlein2001/Meet The Feebles Chapter 1: New Beginnings
'Heidi now under the alias Jenny was at the counter working her shift. She was happy to live out her days peacefully. As she went along scanning items, the manager soon walks over to her and said “Jenny, can you go over to maintenance? We got a new rookie in and he’ll need some help since you are pretty good with that department.” Heidi said, “yes of course, but who will cover the counters?” The manager said, “have Katie take care of it, just make sure the rookie knows what to do.” Heidi smiles and said “alright sir” as she walked over to maintenance. Heidi soon reached the area and saw a tallish, seemingly nerdy young man with the stores uniform. Heidi said, “I’m guessing you are the rookie?” The man said “yep, I presume you are the mascot for the store, you surely have the look of beauty for it” Heidi giggles and said, “oh no, I couldn’t be that, I’m just a fellow employee, Jake said you might need help handling maintenance?” The man said “yep, I know a little bit but not much” Heidi said “alright, so first what you do is you must go through the receipts that the company has. Then sort them out by type of maintenance like let’s say Jim’s Refurbish would be for repairs, then write all of the expenses on the charts and add all of them up. Once you do all of that then take it up to Jake and he’ll have more of them to do if needed or you might be put on another position” Heidi smiles at him and said “you understand? Oh, I never got your name.” The man said “it’s Cesar, and yes it makes a lot more sense now, thank you miss” Heidi said, “call me Jenny, you don’t need to be proper here.” She giggles as she was called miss. Cesar said, “oh okay, I try to be as kind and professional as I can, I’ll make sure to remember that though.” Cesar smiles at her as Heidi said, “alright if you have any more questions just ask me and I’ll make sure to explain to the best of my ability.” Heidi smiles at him as she soon walks back to her station. Cesar said to himself “she seems so fascinating.” Heidi continues to scan items and help check out as she does normally. From time to time, Heidi would think about how Cesar acted, he seemed very unique compared to a lot of guys she’s encountered working at the store, it made her feel a little joy. As the day went onward, Jake walked to Heidi and said, “Hey Jenny, I gotta go out of town for a family matter, can you lock up tonight?” Heidi said “yes of course,” Jake said “thanks Jenny” as he walked out of the store. Heidi noticed that there weren’t many people left. She got through the last customer and began to close up. She walked to the back of the store to check in on Cesar and said, “hey I’m having to close up, you close to ready?” Cesar turns to her and said “yes.” He got up and walked out with her. Heidi locked up the place and walks out with Cesar. Heidi said, “how do you feel your first day went?” Cesar said “I think it was okay, with your help I was able to get a lot done, thank you Jenny” he smiles at her and Heidi said “oh it was nothing, always gotta make sure the rookies know what to do. That’s how the place runs, is your place far from here?” Cesar said, “it’s a little bit ways away but I can manage.” Heidi said “nonsense, you shouldn’t have to walk all that way, especially in this area at night, the weirdest people come out. Here follow me” She began walking to her car as Cesar followed. Heidi unlocks the car and got in as well as Cesar did and said, “you know what, how about I show you- I mean talk more at my place, my treat, how’s that sound?” Cesar said, “hmm that does sound nice, after all, I don’t have many friends or really anyone else to talk to might I add.” Heidi smiles and drove to her house. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Meet The Feebles 2 Category:Story Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Story